Anemone
by Mangaka-chan
Summary: It is said that red anemones get their color from the split blood of a goddess' dying lover. For Lady Serenity, that legend nearly became her reality.


I wrote this for the Galaxy Cauldron Forum's September Writing Challenge. The theme was "Angst", and the idea for this fanfic is inspired by a fanart from the artist Shabom. This story is meant to be a stand-alone story, set in the manga-verse, and is unrelated (so far) to any of my existing stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Anemone**

A bed of anemone bloomed in the palace garden, a blanket of white interspersed by splashes of red blossoms like drops of blood in a field of snow.

Lady Serenity squeezed her eyes shut at the sight of the flowers as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The late afternoon air was warm, but she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered at the memories from the day before.

Pristine white robes stained crimson, her gloves damp with freshly split blood…

Feeling a wave of nausea welling up in her stomach, Lady lowered herself onto a marble bench and sobbed helplessly.

"Lady?"

The princess opened her blurred eyes and saw the outline of her father's familiar figure standing a few paces behind her. Seeing her pale, tear-stained face, the king—in two quick strides—closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Lady nestled her cheek on the lapel of his tuxedo, and they sat like this for some time until her sobs subsided. When the shivering in her limbs finally eased, she wiped at her eyes and whispered hoarsely, "Is…he okay?"

Endymion nodded as his hand stroked Lady's head in reassurance.

"Mercury said the wound is deep, and he's lost a lot of blood, but thanks to Saturn's quick actions, the wound was closed in time. He's still unconscious, but Mercury expects no major complications."

Curled up in her father's warm embrace, Lady raised a hand to her chest. "If only I had been stronger, then Chaos wouldn't have awakened, and Helios wouldn't have…"

Behind her half-lidded eyes, Lady recalled the battle from the day before. Her mother had been placed in a deep sleep by a spell cast by Chaos' henchman. With no one to challenge her, the newly awakened Sailor Chaos had revealed herself to the world by razing an entire district of Crystal Tokyo.

The Sailor Quartet had charged at her, but they had been tossed aside like rag rolls by the energy generated from a simple flick of her wrist.

Lady, as Neo Sailor Moon, next confronted Sailor Chaos with her Pink Moon Crystal, but its power was not enough, and she too was tossed back, her wand knocked out of her hand.

As Chaos gloated over her, ready to deliver the killing blow with her sword, Helios had appeared between them, and the blow that was meant for her had instead landed across his chest. Had Saturn not found a way to undo the spell on Neo Queen Serenity in time for her to unleashed the full power of the Silver Crystal, Lady was certain she and Helios would have both met their end by the blade of Chaos' sword.

"He would've been safe in the Palace…If only I had been stronger…" Lady whispered. "I wanted to protect him, this city, and everyone that lives here…but I've let everyone down…"

Endymion sighed, and looked up at the crescent moon that had appeared in the early evening sky. "I can understand Helios' feelings, Lady…it was something he felt he must do, no matter the consequence to himself," the king replied softly.

Endymion turned to his daughter, who looked at him in confusion. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I can feel Helios' spirit stirring. I expect he will be awake soon. It would comfort him if he sees you when he comes to."

Hearing this, Lady's eyes opened wide. Gathering her skirts in one hand, she gave her father one uncertain look before running back into the palace.

* * *

The room Lady was led into was quiet and in a remote part of the Palace. It was a perfect location for a hospital, but the silence made the uncertainty in Lady's mind ring all the louder as she stepped into the clean, white room and her eyes fell on its inhabitant.

The last time she had seen Helios the white of his robe and hair had been stained red with his own blood. Lady vaguely remembered cradling his bloodied body in her arms as Saturn attempted to seal the wound with her healing power. What she clearly remembered was the sound of his labored, painful breaths in her ear, and the warmth of his blood on her gloved hands.

Now he lay before her, his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell rhythmically and inaudibly, and his blood-splattered clothes were gone, replaced by a set of new white gown beneath the equally pale sheets.

Mercury drew up a chair for the princess, and after a few quiet words and instructions, Mercury withdrew from the room.

Alone together, Lady touched her hand to his, and slowly, Helios' eyelids fluttered open, and he blinked at the figure next to him.

"Lady…are you all right?"

The princess nodded. "Helios, I'm fine…" she paused as a lump seemed to have lodge in her throat, but she continued, "…thanks to you."

Helios winced as he tried to turn to look more fully at her, but the wound on his chest restricted his movement. Seeing this, Lady stood up and sat down on the bed next to him.

Now that he was able to see her face clearly, Helios grimaced at the signs of tears still visible on Lady's face. "I've made you cry again, haven't I? I'm so sorry for being useless…"

Lady started at those words and she shook her head vehemently. "What are you saying? You saved my life! You're not useless. If anyone is to blame, it should be me!"

Helios gave her a sad smile. "Lady, I don't have any powers like you. I am a mere priest; we are not gifted with the powers that Sailor Guardians have. I know my presence in battle would only be a hindrance to you, but when I saw Chaos raise her sword against you, all I could think of was getting between you and her…"

Lady shook her head. "I'm the one who's useless, Helios! I couldn't stop Chaos from hurting you!"

The princess' red eyes turned away and she said with shame, "Had it not been for Mama, Chaos would've won. I'm still nowhere close to matching her level of power. I am truly the one who is useless."

"Maiden…"

Hearing that name from Helios, Lady hesitantly turned her eyes back toward him. He reached up and touched her cheek. "You are _not_ useless, my Maiden. You've saved me from Nehellenia, saved the 30th century from the Death Phantom. You have a strong heart and a beautiful soul. Do not let doubt cloud your heart."

"And I would say the same to you," Lady laid her hand over his. "You came to us and sought help for Elysion even though you were in dire straits yourself at the time. If it weren't for you, Papa and Mama wouldn't have been able to defeat Nehellenia. And yesterday, if it weren't for you, I would not be here now."

"Then, let us not speak of our weaknesses, but focus on how we can be stronger, together," Helios smiled. "I will give you all of my power, so please, do not doubt yourself, Maiden."

Cradling his hand to her chest, Lady mirrored his smile, "If I have you next to me I know I can get stronger, Helios. We will not let Chaos win!"


End file.
